


Mine, Now and Forever

by Unquiet_Words



Series: Requested Works [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubcon/Noncon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: Dead Doveread the tagsTobirama kept a keepsake all to himself





	Mine, Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For anon - thanks so much for the support!!

It had been several months since Tobirama had become the nidaime. Several months of nonstop condolences from every passerby, shinobi and civilians alike all in mourning over the loss of their beloved first hokage. A man whose office had been open to all no matter their position, one who was given credit for imagining the village and bringing all the clans together to live in their own version of peace.

Tobirama thanked them all personally, of course. It was expected of him as the one who’d lost a precious loved one. He even waited an appropriate amount of time before slowly shifting the hokage’s office to be more suited for himself, making sure the change wasn’t abrupt enough to suggest he wasn’t in deep sorrow over his brother being lost to him forever.

Plants and needless knickknacks were unnecessary in a work environment - really, the latter was useless in any regard, and so they were all neatly packed away and brought home one small portion at a time before being tossed straight into the trash bin. Keepsakes really weren’t on his mind. Not when he had a keepsake hidden away from the rest of the village already.

His keepsake had to remain a secret, at any and all cost. One glance would be all it took to unravel years of planning and dark hours of work and research.

That’s why he always waited to visit. It was the first thing he _wanted_ to do when arriving home for the evening but he made himself be patient, going about his usual routine: fixing dinner, cleaning up the kitchen, looking into clan affairs and the like. It wasn’t until dusk had darkened into night that he would allow himself to slip downstairs and unseal the hidden door to his basement.

The lighting was neither dull nor bright down in the room - he saw no reason to make it a prison. It was comfortable, roomy, with a soft bed and all the normal comforts one might find in a lived-in bedroom. A bit much for his own tastes, of course, with a few plants placed here and there, some books organized on a small shelf that were far below his own standards of reading material. But, then, the room hadn’t been really built for _him._

No matter that he’d made the room as welcoming as possible, there was no helping the necessity of the secondary barred door. It resembled a cell despite Tobirama refusing to see it as such; throwing someone in prison and merely ensuring they were unable to escape might come down to semantics, but semantics won political warfare more often than not.

Hashirama had never cared for the art of semantics.

He was greeted with the same pitiful look as always when he placed his brother’s food down on the bed next to him, and as always he ignored it in favor of settling himself down next to him. It wasn’t that his brother’s mental and emotional states weren’t important to him; quite the opposite, actually. Tobirama had always first and foremost cared for his brother’s well being, and even after Hashirama had disappointed him beyond reason he still only wanted what was best for him.

It’s why he took his time checking him over then, dinner placed off to the side while he made sure his brother hadn’t gotten any injuries while he’d been down here alone that day. A bit of his muscle mass had softened out over the months but that was to be expected - his main worry was over his brother’s hands. For a few weeks, Hashirama had been determined to destroy his fingers and nails trying to claw his way out, but he’d thankfully stopped that nonsense.

They had thankfully healed rather well. With his brother’s chakra cut off, his natural healing ability was stifled to that of a normal civilian’s, but Tobirama had ever been a student and researcher. Learning basic iryou ninjutsu had been child’s play, and even the scarring on his brother’s fingertips from his failed attempts to escape were practically nonexistent.

His next concern was feeding him. With his schedule keeping him away from home most of the day, Hashirama was only getting two meals instead of the typical three. Though he certainly ate less now that he wasn’t constantly training, Tobirama was beginning to get a touch worried over how little his brother was eating. It’s why he’d made sure to bring down extra for breakfast and dinner lately, this dinner being no different in that regard.

“I thought I might make something special for you tonight. Your favorite.” He scooted the tray closer to his brother, hoping the soup would entice him into eating more than he had been. Bribery usually worked on Hashirama easily enough - the man might not be a total idiot but he wasn’t exactly a genius either.

But Hashirama had a habit of disappointing him lately. He didn’t even glance at the food, leaning a bit away from both the tray and Tobirama, his eyes focused on his hands where they’d flopped down in his lap.

“Anija. You need to eat.” Tobirama pursed his lips at the silent man next to him, his eyes narrowing further as the seconds passed them by. But Hashirama didn’t so much as twitch towards the food, despite how clearly he was sulking into himself over Tobirama’s displeasure.

“Do you want to disappoint me more?”

“I want to go home.”

Hashirama’s voice had never sounded as small as it did in that room. And if it wasn’t for the reason he was in that room to begin with Tobirama would have felt at least a little sorry for causing him to look and sound so small. It was little secret that Hashirama had always been one of his biggest weaknesses, something that had made him soft and far too lenient with him in the past.

But that was over and done with. Tobirama tapped his fingers on his knee, calmly explaining once again why his brother couldn’t go home anymore. “We’ve been over this, Anija. You lost that privilege when you decided to disobey me.” If it had been only that one time, Tobirama would have of course let the disobedience slide. He’d had a habit of allowing them to for nearly a decade, but despite Hashirama’s rather innocent demeanor he loved to take advantage of his little brother’s kindness.

It had been one misstep too many. Tobirama had learned his mistake once the Uchiha situation had gotten out of hand, and knew now that having Hashirama free was no longer an option. His brother had gotten out of control over the years and had started to think he could make decisions on his own.

Like he was once again, concerning his dinner. Tobirama reached a finger out to tap against one of the bowls, giving his brother a pointed look and a command to eat. At least Hashirama did them both a favor and followed his order, albeit a bit slower than he’d liked, which gave Tobirama time to do his usual routine of checking all the seals that kept the room sound proof - as well as checking to make sure the collar around his brother’s neck was undamaged and still in working order. He might be in control now, but if Hashirama gained control of his chakra there was no telling if Tobirama could ever make him listen again.

“Does Mito think I’m dead?”

The question wasn’t entirely out of no where. His brother had ever been a social creature, one that did his best to think of others when he could, and his wife had often been the subject of his pampering. Still, Tobirama sat back and stared at his brother, thinking the question over carefully.

It had been months, and Hashirama hadn’t bothered to ask it before then. Why was he asking now?

There would be little harm in answering it no matter the reason, so Tobirama nodded his head. “Mito-sama and the rest of the village were informed of your unfortunate passing, yes.”

Hashirama's hands had returned to his lap, wringing the material of his hakama there. “But I’m not dead...”

That obvious statement was ignored, Tobirama tilting his head to the side to study his brother further. His brother had ever been one to surround himself with people, and Tobirama did do his best to accommodate his social nature by spending at least a couple of hours with him every night. But then there had to be a specific reason he would bring up Mito by name. Was there perhaps something in particular about her company he was missing?

He wasn’t entirely socially oblivious, of course. It might have been an arranged marriage that brought Hashirama and Mito together but loved had blossomed easily enough between the two. Perhaps it was that particular sort of love and relationship his brother was missing - the one typically reserved for husbands and wives.

“You miss her.”

Hashirama finally looked up at him, his eyes a little wider than usual. But it only took him a moment or two to respond, his voice still small but tinted with something a bit brighter than before. “I do. Her, and our son, and his wife. She was pregnant, you know…”

“Yes, she still is.” There was little he could do about the parental relationship, really. Perhaps a few decades ago he could have fulfilled some of that necessity; when they were young, and Hashirama had insisted on being the loving parent they’d never had. But the missing interactions when it came to husband and wife…

Social taboos had never concerned him. Really, they only ever got in his way. And if it would make his brother more easily accept his place here, then Tobirama would be willing to break yet another one.

“Anija, you know I cannot let you see Mito-sama anymore.” His brother’s habit of drooping at bad news had long ago stopped affecting him, and then was no different - no matter that it was more legitimate than his past mood swings. Instead of paying his brother’s mood any mind, he moved the dinner tray off to the side, empty bowls and spoon placed carefully onto the floor to make room on the futon. “But I can alleviate some of the need to see her.”

Hashirama didn’t seem to know whether or not that was good news, but he did brighten up ever so slightly, his brow scrunched up in confusion as he did. “I’m not sure I know what you mean…”

“Physical intimacy isn’t exactly something I’m very thoroughly versed in, but-” Tobirama shifted on the bed to face his brother, watching those dulled brown eyes blink at him in further confusion “-I’m sure it can’t be too complicated, since any backwater imbecile can learn to copulate.”

“Physical- Tobira, what are you…?”

At least Tobirama wasn’t entirely clueless in this regard. He knew the human body well enough to feel confident pinning his brother to the futon, Hashirama’s eyes blown wide once his little brother had saddled his waist. If he were being honest with himself, his brother fit quite nicely between his thighs, the contrast between his pale fingers and the tanned wrists trapped between them stark and aesthetically pleasing in a way.

“Tobi, you can’t…” Beneath him, his brother hesitated, but Tobirama had better things to do with his time than worry over his brother’s hesitations. Like working his shirt open - something that perhaps would have been much easier to do before he pinned him to the bed, one hand busy keeping Hashirama’s hands up over his head. Hashirama’s squirming certainly didn’t help anything, though the tugging to free his wrists felt half-hearted at best. “Tobirama, you can’t do this!”

“Don’t be absurd, Anija. I know very well what I’m doing.” He really knew very little about pleasing the human body. Torturing, dissecting, maiming, killing - he could do all of that easily enough without having to put too much thought into it by now. But sexual pleasure?

Perhaps choosing to never lay with another, male or female, had been an oversight on his part. No matter - he knew well enough how to pleasure his own body; Hashirama’s couldn’t be all that different.

With his arms up as they were, his shirt was left mostly on, just slipping open at the sides to reveal a rather smooth expanse of chest. Hashirama’s healing abilities had meant very little could do permanent damage to his body, hardly any scarring for Tobirama’s fingertips to trace over - he’d always been a fan of scars, how they puffed out at first and smoothed over with age. It was almost disappointing to have none to memorize, to wonder about the origins of, or to even see if he could heal them. His own torso had cut marks and burn scars stretching here and there from when he’d been less experienced as a child soldier; it was just yet another difference of note between them, he supposed.

“How often were you and Mito-sama intimate?”

“ _Otouto_ , that’s private!” Hashirama squirmed some more, turning his head away, a rather bright red blush spreading across his face. But Tobirama just tutted at him, scooting down a bit lower so he could have access to undoing his hakama.

“It’s important information, Anija. I need to know how often you’re used to orgasming-”

“ _Otouto!_ ”

“-so I can help fulfill your need for intimacy.”

Hashirama raised his head up ever so slightly, staring down with a touch of embarrassed horror as one of Tobirama’s hands worked his clothing open. A small sound of some sort escaped him once his hakama was loose, the only thing now left between his private parts and Tobirama being his fundoshi.

It was crossing social boundaries that Tobirama had no issue disregarding to run his hand over the thin cotton layer covering his brother’s man hood. Social boundaries were nothing but imaginary constructs enforced to bend wills - something Tobirama had always loved doing, bending wills to his own, always refusing to bend in return - and though Hashirama flinched away from the touch as if it burned no fire nor hailstorm struck them down from the mere act of one touching another. Nothing happened at all besides Hashirama’s breath quickening a bit, Tobirama’s tongue darting out to wet his lips as he watched his brother’s face scrunch up, his eyes squeezed shut as hard as they could.

It turned out his brother was quite sensitive, hardening right under his touch rather quickly. Tobirama watched as his brother’s hardness pressed against the front of his fundoshi, cocking his head as he traced his fingers against the length. He’d never been one to draw out his own pleasure, more a fan of getting it done and over with, but with his brother beneath him he found himself more curious than normal. How might it feel to have his tongue on his brother’s cock? To have his brother inside him? To _be_ inside of his brother?

All experiments for another time, really. If Tobirama was anything he was a scholar and a scientist, and both demanded he look further into the topic before trying anything out on his own - lest he accidentally injure his brother by being too hasty. Shinobi were a talkative bunch, and he’d overheard enough horror stories to know that much was a bad idea.

It was a second’s work to untie his brother’s fundoshi, and in a few short moments Hashirama was laid bare to him. Being brothers it was hardly the first time he’d seen Hashirama naked; it was a common sight at one point considering how often they indulged in the public bath houses. Really, it wasn’t even the first time he’d seen his brother erect. They’d lived in the same house for nearly three decades, there was little about Hashirama that Tobirama didn’t know about on an intimate level.

Sexually was one of those few levels he didn’t know him very well on, and something warm stirred in his gut knowing that was about to change. His lips parted as he ran his thumb just over the tip of his brother’s cock, eyes flickering up at the barest gasped whimper that escaped the man trapped beneath him.

From the first full stroke of his brother, Tobirama regretted not exploring such a taboo with him sooner. Touching his own cock had never been much more than a chore to him, something he had to do on occasion when his bodily urges fogged up his brain a bit too much, but feeling Hashirama harden even more in his grasp made him _want_ \- want in a way he’d never known before.

At first, Tobirama thought he might have to have a clone fetch some oil or lotion for him - he himself had always needed something to aid the glide of his hands, to soften the feel of his callouses on such a sensitive part of his body - but he discovered rather quickly that it wouldn’t be necessary. Hashirama solved that issue for him, leaking precum profusely as he squirmed under his touch, a dark blush spreading all the way to his brother’s ears as his breaths quickened.

It was all a bit too much for Tobirama to just watch and please - he pulled his hand away to free himself, his fingers fumbling at Hashirama’s quiet whine from the loss of contact. Just knowing that his brother was _enjoying_ it, truly finding pleasure from his touch, wasn’t even attempting to weakly struggle against his hold anymore…

When he pulled himself free, the cool air was nearly painful, his teeth grinding as it hit his swollen cock. It was impossible to fight the urge to wrap his hand around it, relieving a bit of the nearly unbearable pressure by stroking himself, half-lidded eyes gazing down at the brother who was now watching him touch himself. Hashirama’s squirming resembled more feeble attempts to rut against the nothing that was touching him, soft noises escaping him as Tobirama’s thumb rubbed against his slit, rubbing precum into the side of his own sex.

This was certainly something Tobirama looked forward to doing more often.

“Were you close to coming, Anija?” Perhaps not really versed in the sexual arts, Tobirama still knew the torture of being close with no relief. He shifted forward a touch further, letting his cock graze ever so slightly against his brother’s, the both of them gasping at the delicious tease of friction. “Did you not want me to stop?”

Hashirama didn’t look up at him even once, his eyes fixed between them where they were almost touching. His breath coming even quicker now, a light sheen of sweat making his dark skin glisten in the fluorescent lighting. And quietly, ever so quietly, he answered, his voice tinted with something small and shameful. “…no.”

That hot coil in Tobirama’s gut twitched at that single word, his eyes shutting tight for a moment as he breathed in a steadying breath. Mere inches were all that separated him and his brother and he closed the gap without bothering to open his eyes, taking them both in hand and unashamedly moaning through the pleasure of stroking the both of them together. His brother’s hips shifted where they were trapped between his thighs, Hashirama doing his best to create more friction, his head lulling to the side as his own moaning echoed their pleasure.

Neither of them lasted long; only a few minutes of increasingly heated gasping before white painted Hashirama’s belly, their seed mixing together as Tobirama worked them both through their shared bliss. By the time they were both spent, his grip on Hashirama’s wrists had loosened, Tobirama slumping down to lay on Hashirama’s bare chest to rest for a while.

Their semen would stain his shirt. He sighed at the thought but didn’t move, relaxing even more as he felt Hashirama’s arms hesitantly wrap around him and tug him closer. Once, when they were young and not the only surviving siblings, it was common place for them to sleep wrapped up in each other’s arms, the eldest brother always wanting to keep his little brothers close. It brought back some of that peace now, a calm settling over Tobirama and letting him drift in and out of consciousness - knowing that he was the only one important to his brother now. That Hashirama was his and his alone. And if this night was anything to go by, his brother’s nasty habit of trying to go against his wishes was finally going away.

“I’m proud of you, Anija.”

He felt Hashirama’s breath stutter underneath him. Felt his face bury in his hair as he held him even tighter, his breath shuddering in a different sort of way than it had been during the intimacy. And he let Hashirama have this moment of release, held him right back as he cried whatever emotions out down in the room he’d built for him beneath his house - to keep him safe, to keep him his, now and forever.


End file.
